


Silence is Golden, Duct Tape is Silver: A Megamind AU

by feminaexlux



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Honestly this is just... some crack, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Megamind (Megamind 2010), Is this a crossover? I don't think so?, Mild Language, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Identity, Silencer - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Villain Luka Couffaine, am I missing tags? I sure am, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: “Marinette?”“Yes, Felix?”“Say I wasn’t so normal… Let’s say I had the complexion of a popular primary color, as a random, non specific example. Would you still enjoy my company?”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Silence is Golden, Duct Tape is Silver: A Megamind AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> Re: title – there’s no bondage or being duct taped anywhere I just can’t get the title out of my head 😂
> 
> For @verfound, happy birthday!!! This is based off of a MegaMind AU some of us at LBSC were shooting around for a long while. I decided to make some of it a reality, and of course I also decided it would be moderately fun to do it as smut.
> 
> (Okay so it’s a day late)
> 
> Notes:
>
>> Adrien Agreste is Chat Blanc, hero of Paris (Metroman), sir not actually appearing in this fic  
> Luka Couffaine is Silencer, villain of Paris (MegaMind), working together with Sass (Minion). Sass is also not appearing in this fic but I thought I’d give it a mention  
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the intrepid special-news reporter (Roxanne)  
> Felix Graham de Vanily is the museum curator (Bernard)  
> Theo is (now) Chat Noir, new hero of Paris, formerly creepy cameraman (Hal/Titan), now creepy superhero stalker mentioned here and there  
> 
> 
> Also for all of you out there **thorsty** for Felinette I apologize 'cuz I will be serving up a gallon of POISON BREW, aka this was always Lukanette. Altho I appreciate your visit! This is an official apology for the bait and switch. 

Felix looked nervously around the restaurant, taking in the families and other couples dining quietly at the fancy-ass place he reserved for his dinner date with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was running late… which wasn’t hugely out of the ordinary for her, but still… this _seemed_ later than usual? He adjusted his bracelet, re-checked that the flutes of champagne were perfectly topped off, centered the now burnt-out candle on the table. Taking a quick peek around and making sure no one noticed, he pulled out his raygun and fired it into the candle, re-lighting it. He tucked away the gun as fast as he could.

“Felix!”

“Marinette,” Felix sighed in relief.

“Sorry I’m late,” she breathed out a sigh, dropping down into her chair.

“Wow, your hair…” She didn’t have it up in pigtails! It was flowing loose and was wind-swept. So wind-swept that her bangs were sticking straight up. She’d always been gorgeous but this took it up to another level, _geez_. “Looks… exciting?”

“Hmm, not the only exciting development of the night,” she said, leaning in closer. “Silencer’s created a new hero, and I know why!” There was a _pop_ as another bottle of champagne was opened nearby and Felix jumped a little. “It all makes sense now!”

Felix choked. “Uh huh, yeah?” He shakily drew up his water glass to take a sip.

“He missed getting his ass kicked so he created a _new_ hero to kick it _for_ him,” Marinette explained. Felix nearly spat out the water but luckily the glass was still in front of him so it sprayed back into it. “But why pick _Theo?_ Theo is the worst possible person you could pick!”

“Wow,” Felix said nervously. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“It boggles my mind,” Marinette huffed, leaning back into her chair.

“I am _extremely_ boggled. You know, I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of who’s kicking whose ass, but in the meantime,” Felix held up his champagne. “Let’s enjoy each other’s company.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Felix, of course you’re right,” Marinette smiled. “You know I could use a breather,” she sighed again, but raised her glass of champagne to toast. “To Felix, for being the only normal thing in my crazy, upside-down world.”

Felix felt a pang of guilt but tried not to let it show on his face. “To… being normal,” Felix said, clinking his glass with hers. “Marinette?”

“Yes, Felix?”

“Say I _wasn’t_ so normal… Let’s say I had the complexion of a popular primary color, as a random, non specific example. Would you still enjoy my company?”

“Of course,” she said easily. “You don’t judge a book by its cover or a person from the outside–”

“Oh, that’s a relief to hear,” Felix chuckled, leaning in closer.

“You judge them based on their actions!” Marinette finished.

Felix blinked, sitting up straighter. “Well that seems kind of petty, don’t you think?”

Marinette smiled pleasantly, but he could tell there was something she wasn’t saying. “I am _starving_ ,” she said, changing the subject. “But I see this is such a cute restaurant, I love the décor!”

“Oh yeah, I’d recommend their special entrée for tonight, it sounds delectable.”

The dinner was actually very good and they enjoyed chatting about various subjects. They had just finished up dessert when Marinette sighed again, looking a little… spooked, maybe? Nervous? “Hey Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m not sure I want to go home alone… Do you think it’d be okay if I… stayed with you tonight?” She looked up imploringly at Felix.

God her big blue eyes were so beautiful… wait, _what did she just ask? Oh shit,_ Felix thought. He choked, coughing. “Uh w-wow, I…” Felix put a hand to his collar and loosened it a bit. “Th-that’s uh… S-sure. I’ll be… I’ll be right back,” he said awkwardly. “Promise I’ll be back,” he said belatedly when Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Just need to… take care of something,” he kept talking. _Just GO, dumbass,_ Felix thought at himself.

He practically ran to the bathroom. Oh fuck he had no idea where Felix _actually_ lived. He pulled out a dehydrated cube from his jacket pocket, running the sink tap. He threw the cube into the sink and the real Felix popped back into being. “What the hell–” the real Felix started.

Silencer pulled back the serpent’s head on his bracelet and detransformed. “Where do you live?” he asked Felix, pointing his raygun at the startled man in the sink. “Give me your keys.”

“Wh-what?! OKAY, okay, okay I’m at–” Felix blabbed, panicking when Silencer shoved the raygun under his chin. Felix took out his apartment keys and handed it to Silencer.

“Cool, thanks,” Silencer mumbled, firing the raygun and re-dehydrating Felix back into a cube. “Alright, Silencer, she just asked to spend the night with you,” Silencer talked at himself in the mirror. His face was kept neutral but inside there were Code Red alarm klaxons ringing through his entire body and he was fucking _ecstatic_ and goddamn _petrified_ at the same time. “And you said yes. She’s… spending the night. With you, you lucky asshole,” Silencer chuckled a little disbelievingly.

Well, okay, she was spending the night with _Felix_ , but… it was really him anyway? Silencer felt an even bigger pang of guilt run through his system after thinking that, but… he’d been so in love with her and she’d _never_ give him a chance as the real him. He thumped his head into the mirror and sighed. “I should tell her,” he thought despondently.

Maybe? She’d probably throw water at his face and walk out on him if he did admit he wasn’t who she thought he was. And… and why did he care? He was Paris’ Big Bad. He was _bad to the bone._ So what if he was lying to his most favorite person in the entire world (outside of Sass)? She was… she was just Marinette Dupain-Cheng, reporter for TVi, and he was a _Supervillain._

_Supervillains_ never got the girl. This was his only shot.

And he’d take it.

He fiddled with his bracelet again, re-disguising himself as Felix. He straightened his collar, necktie, and vest, combing back his hair with his fingers. He smiled back up at the mirror. “Let’s do this,” he said to no one in particular.

He went back to their table, feeling much less nervous about things. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled. They went ahead and took care of the check and they walked out to his car. He’d been able to hold her waist while she leaned against his arm. His heart still thumped double time whenever she touched him and he was able to touch her. They’d been comfortable holding hands for a while, but this was all pretty new since it was basically the first time Silencer had ever been able to get that close with anyone.

“Wow,” she giggled. “This is pretty… rockin’,” she commented wryly. The normally-invisible-but-currently-visible car was black but still stood out against the rest because of its many spike ornamentations.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it’s a classic,” he laughed nervously. “Didn’t want to change too much from the way I… I found it, you know?” He helped her into the passenger seat and got in the driver side. “Don’t touch anything, by the way. The buttons are… just for show but they’re very delicate.”

“So strange,” Marinette smiled as she looked at the console. “What is this, a jellyfish launcher?” She’d pointed at one of the buttons. “Is that a shark with a laser attachment?!” she yelled excitedly, looking at another button.

“Th-those darn people from the ol’ days. They were… _eccentric_ ,” Felix chuckled, shrugging. He started the engine and the car blasted Jagged Stone at them. “Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he said, panicking as he turned down the volume.

Marinette laughed and it was beautiful to his ears. “I don’t mind actually, I kinda love this music.”

“Huh, really? Cool,” he said, internally screaming a _YESSSS SHE LIKES THE SAME MUSIC I DO_. “He’s my favorite musician.”

“Mine too!” Marinette started singing along to the tune and Felix turned the volume back up to a comfortable level. “Oh, you know I actually designed one of his covers when I was still in Collège, the one for _Rock Giant._ ”

“No way,” Felix gasped, driving out into the Parisian streets. Oddly enough Felix lived in the same direction his lair was in, which sort of stressed him out a little. “That’s my favorite album. Very nice work on the cover,” he said, distracting himself. They continued talking about Jagged Stone on the ride until they ended up in front of Felix’s apartment and he parked, shutting off the engine. “Uh, we’re… we’re here.” He felt a little on-edge now that they arrived.

“Huh, I thought it’d be more…” Marinette trailed off. “Lair-like.”

His brain ground to a halt. “Excuse me?” Felix asked blankly.

“Ha, right. So here’s the thing,” Marinette started, turning to face Felix. “I was late tonight because, _guess what_? I got a visit from Chat Noir! He flew me off around the city and decided I needed to be rescued, so he dropped me from 1000 meters in the air into traffic and ‘rescued’ me! I nearly died about 3 times.” Marinette grabbed Felix’s lapels angrily and pulled him in. “I was trying to tell him that Silencer was planning something with the new hero, but Chat Noir got angry and he left me nearly stranded at the top of the Eiffel! And now I think Chat Noir has a vendetta against me and I’m scared as fuck and _you_ need to help out and keep me safe because _you_ created this mess, _Silencer!_ ”

Felix blanched, his mouth gaping wide open in horror as he searched for words. “I… I’m so sorry you had to go through all that b-but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried to laugh. “That sounds terrifying, though! I-I’m not–” Marinette heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the bracelet on his left arm and moved the serpent-head, going through a series of disguises before it finally detransformed him entirely. “Okay, you got me,” Silencer smiled nervously. “Su-surprise?” She didn’t respond except to take her hands off him and glare. He lowered his head and thumped it against his steering wheel. “How’d you find out?”

Marinette folded her arms. “Remember when I broke my sunglasses?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, turns out when you change the angle of the polarized lens filter you get to see things from a brand new perspective. Your disguise thing didn’t work when I saw you through the lens at a different angle.”

Silencer tilted his head toward her and frowned. “That… was a month ago.”

“And?”

“Aaand you kept dating me even though you knew?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice but he wasn’t sure he was successful.

Marinette rolled her eyes again. “It’s called putting up a front, Silencer. I needed to keep tabs on you.” She stared forward, looking pretty angry.

Shit. _Ouch._ He’d been bruised and battered and broken being beaten up by Chat Blanc countless times, but for some reason _this_ hurt more than anything. “Sorry,” he breathed out, straightening himself back up into his seat. “Okay.” He turned the engine on again, the music continuing to play a mix of Jagged Stone albums, but the two car occupants sat in silence on their way to his lair.

He drove toward the sewers, going through a secret entrance down a level into the garage of his lair. The huge, heavy metal doors shut close behind them in a booming metallic thud. He parked, turned off the engine, and got out first to open Marinette’s door for her. She got out and folded her arms again, looking tired and sad but unafraid.

“My room’s over there,” Silencer pointed at a door heavily decorated with gothic elements. “You can have it, feel free to use whatever inside. Let me know if you need anything, I’ll… be at my desk.” The little brainbots hovered nearby, beeping and whirring anxiously. They somehow knew not to attack Marinette.

“Thank you,” Marinette said softly, heading toward his room.

“You’ve got a surprising amount of trust in me,” Silencer said offhandedly after she’d taken a few steps. “I could have – _might_ have just kidnapped you for nefarious reasons.”

Marinette stopped but didn’t turn around to face him. “No, you haven’t. I made you come here. And besides,” she glanced over her shoulder. “Between you and Chat Noir, at least _you_ haven’t ever hurt me.” She had a sad smile on her face. “So, yes, I do trust you.”

“I would never hurt you, Marinette,” Silencer whispered to himself after she went into his room and closed the door.

* * *

_Okay, Marinette,_ she thought at herself. _You just willingly allowed a Supervillain to take you back to his lair and now you’re in his room because you were being stalked by a brand new superhero creep calling himself Chat Noir and this was literally the safest place you could be._ She took a look around his room and while it was all painted black or blue with lightning bolts everywhere, she saw a bunch of music posters and guitars hung up on the walls.

She smiled, remembering that Felix – no, scratch that, _Silencer_ – had always been kind of a music nerd. She walked forward and flopped onto the bed in unexpected exhaustion, but _God_ , she needed a shower. After that horrifying experience with Chat Noir and the… weird sense of guilt she felt for pushing Silencer to do this for her, she just wanted to wash herself of the grime and sleep it off. It was largely Silencer’s fault anyway, even if he did look completely surprised and shocked when she said Chat Noir had paid her a nasty visit.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. She opened the shower door and turned the faucet to hot, testing the water after a bit to make sure it was the right temperature. She stepped in after taking off her clothes and shoes, sighing in contentment as the hot water hit her skin.

But she wasn’t relaxing as much as she hoped she would.

She couldn’t forget the heartbroken expression on Silencer when she told him she’d been dating him as a front. Well, he _had_ to be a _Supervillain_ (even if he never actually did intentionally hurt anyone), if he’d just been a _Hero_ instead she probably would have loved to – Wow, fuck, where did that thought come from? _Ugh._

So what if he was actually kind of cute, blue skin and all? And so what if, when he wasn’t _terrorizing the city and causing massive property damage_ , he’d been sweet and kind and thoughtful and she felt the happiest and safest she’d been in a long time when she spent time with him? “Ugh, stop it, Marinette,” she groaned, slapping her palms against her face. “You’re being stupid.” So stupid it sounded like she was _in love_ with a Supervillain. _Yeah right, as if…_

_Fuck,_ she _was._

She turned off the faucet and angrily stepped out, drying herself off. It hadn’t ever been about superpowers. If she’d been interested in _heroes_ she would have probably propositioned Chat Blanc, but she hadn’t. Chat _Noir_ was a definite no-go. Instead she’d flirted with Silencer and was now in his Lair, because she had trusted him.

She stepped out of the bathroom and rifled through his closet to find and put on a robe. It’d been embroidered with “The King” across the back and it made her laugh. King of _what_? Evil? Silencer was _bad_ but he didn’t have an _evil_ bone in his body. Which was kinda weird to think about so she stopped thinking about it.

She crawled into bed. 30 minutes to an hour later she found that she couldn’t sleep after tossing and turning. She sighed, sitting up and getting out from under the covers. She slipped on her flats and walked out of the room, finding Silencer looking through the exterior surveillance cameras in his chair, but he was facing away. She pushed on his chair and turned it around to face her. “So what _did_ you–”

“Aah!” He nearly jumped straight out of the chair. “Ma-ma-ma-Marinette?!” He flushed, the tips of his ears were pinker and there’d been a red tinge to his cheeks.

She giggled. “Are you alright?” She left her arm on his chair, noticing that she was leaning over him a little bit, _maaaybe_ showing a bit more skin than usual as the robe had separated slightly. He definitely noticed that too and was desperately looking away.

“Fine, fine. Why do you ask?” He was playing it cool but it was obvious he was trying his hardest to _not_ look at her. “Did you need anything?”

Oh now this was precious. “Why, Silencer, are you _scared_ of me?” she teased.

He started sputtering, finally looking back up at her. “Wh-what? Pfft no, nooo. S-scared? Of _you?_ Nope. So what if you’re unbelievably brave and amazingly intelligent and manage to outsmart even me sometimes? A-and so what if you’re really, really ridiculously good looking?”

She smirked. “Are you trying to charm me, Silencer?”

“H-hey, you’re the one trying to seduce _me,_ you-you _temptress,_ ” Silencer continued to stammer, his blush getting worse as she sat down across his lap and leaned against him.

“You know, Silencer, it’s strange. For all the times you’ve kidnapped me, you’ve never treated me badly and you’d only kept me until Chat Blanc came to fight you. When we were dating and I found out that you were impersonating Felix, I thought you were trying to use me or control me or brainwash me, but you haven’t. There were so many times, like now, where I’m clearly unarmed and helpless, and yet you’ve never done anything to make me think I need to be afraid of you. So what’s the deal here? What do you want with me?”

He looked elsewhere (anywhere but at her) and she could see a slight grimace forming as he ran through his options. “Can’t I just like spending time with you?”

“So you’ve been lying to me, pretending to be Felix, to spend time with me?”

He laughed a little despairingly. “That’s the _only_ thing I’ve lied about. Everything else I’ve told you was the truth. But you like me as Felix. You don’t like me as Silencer. So yeah.”

“Would you have slept with me still pretending to be Felix?” Marinette asked the question that had been plaguing her, preventing her from being able to sleep.

He looked ashamed. “Honestly?” he sighed. “No. I would have bailed.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I want you to be with _me,_ ” he said quietly. They both went quiet, and outside of the occasional beeping of the brainbots hovering nearby the room was nearly silent.

“It’s funny,” Marinette said after a few moments, placing her hand along his cheek and guiding his gaze back down to her. “I’ve gotten to know you when you’re not blowing up half the city, and you’re pretty fun to be with. So maybe I _do_ want to be with you. As you are, right here, right now.”

“I-I thought you said you were just ‘putting up a front,’” he said, sounding confused.

“Doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss you,” she said. “And more, if you want that.”

He choked. “M-more?”

“Even if your spandex suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination,” Marinette said, her voice sultry and low. She traced a finger from the tip of his jaw down his chest. “I’m still… _curious_ about what you have underneath it.” His gulp was audible. It was simply so _fascinating_ to see his reactions and it made Marinette want to keep teasing him.

For a long moment he looked like the physical equivalent of a spinning loader icon. “Wait, you’re not making fun of me, are you?” She pulled his face toward hers, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him again, harder the second time after he looked so deliciously surprised. She got back onto her feet standing up from his lap and he numbly followed his gaze after her, forgetting that he had the rest of his body in his chair. “Wh-what–”

She smiled and partially bit her bottom lip. “So, still think I’m joking?” She spun one end of the robe’s tie as a little show of impatience. “Like I said, there’s more if you want it.”

“Uh, I…” he trailed off, the fingers of his hand touching his lips where hers had been just a few seconds ago. “Is this real?” he asked, still apparently dazed. She sighed but kept a smile, placing her hands on her hips, which had apparently been enough to bring him back to the present. He braced his weight on the armrests and got halfway up. “ _Hell_ yeah, I want–”

_“Sit down,”_ she commanded. He dropped back into his chair, surprised. She unfastened the robe and let it slip off and fall into a pool of fabric at her heels. She hadn’t had anything on underneath. She sat back in his lap, straddling him, watching his expression grow ever more wide-eyed and mesmerized. There was a little whine that escaped him as she leaned his head back, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him again. She pulled back, raising his chin further to find the zipper at his neck, and pulled the tab down. There were some intriguing shimmery purple striations across his chest that seemed to define the valleys of his muscles…

“Oh shit,” he murmured. She giggled and bit at her bottom lip, then thought of a better place to set her teeth, nipping lightly at his neck while she unzipped the shirt or whatever it was all the way and pulled it off. Soon after he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her in a tight hug while he let out a shuddering sigh as she was pressed up against his bare chest.

She froze in place. “… Do you want me to stop?”

“No! No. Just need…” he groaned a little. The brainbots hovering nearby chirped quizzically. “Privacy.” Whoops. She forgot they had cameras.

“You’re not recording this, are you?”

He cleared his throat nervously. “Not… intentionally.” Shit. At least he was honest. _Oh well._

She leaned in to nibble at his ear and tugged at the earring stud. “Then _take me to bed,_ ” Marinette growled. She had felt a burgeoning warmth press up against her inner thigh before, but she felt it – him – flare a little more when she growled. He liked that, then? Oh god, he _whimpered_ when she pressed herself into that warmth. She was going have _so much fun_ torturing him and she’d just barely begun. She was already reveling in the way he was responding to everything…

Apparently he felt a little in over his head. “A-are you sure?” he asked, a little breathless, his voice strained. She saw him swallow again. “It’s… it’s _me,_ ” he continued, as if she hadn’t been well aware of that and was mostly naked on top of him anyway. “You know, the villain?”

It was equal parts endearing and frustrating that he wanted to check like that. “Yes, I know. Now do you want me to fuck your brains out or not, Silencer?”

Whatever he’d been worried about halted abruptly. He nodded emphatically and mouthed a yes even though no sound came out. He stood up from the chair, supporting her weight by gripping onto her ass, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Yep, she could definitely feel the bulge in his pants. He groaned and shifted her so he could carry her in his arms bridal-style when she brushed up against it – she was probably teasing him a _little_ much. Thankfully it wasn’t too long before they got to his room and he kicked the door closed behind him.

He didn’t get a chance to go much further after that. Marinette pushed off from him and got back onto her feet, then pressed him up against the closed door. She brought him in for another kiss, one hand working its fingers through his hair and down his neck, the other hand causing him to jump a little when she cupped and squeezed his erection. “Mmm, too much?” she asked.

“N-no,” he shook his head, half a shy smile on his face.

“Good.” She pulled down both his pants and boxer briefs to mid thigh and got on her knees. He yelped in surprise but other than shivering he didn’t move. He made little gasps as she kissed his inner thighs, then the delicate skin bridging his legs to his groin, deliberately putting her mouth anywhere _but_ his penis, hearing him whine at the lack of attention to his most sensitive part.

Then she wrapped her fingers around the tip, running her tongue along the underside of his cock, marveling at the way it was so (thankfully) familiar but still uniquely his. His cock was oddly beautiful. There were… shimmering purple ridges and thick veins running across the length of his skin, accenting the normal coloring of blue at the base shifting to a lovely pink at the tip. She uncovered the head of his penis with her tongue, pushing his foreskin back gently, and then took him as far as she could into her mouth and squeezing the rest with a firm grip.

He groaned loudly at that, his hands reaching for anything to hold onto and ended up just bracing himself against the door as his entire body shook. It made her giddy that she was having this effect on him and she giggled with him still so full in her mouth. While he was already plenty hard and thick she felt him surge, making it harder to breathe, but all she was thinking about was how _good_ it would feel when she would finally ride him.

She pulled her head back to take a breath, then ran her tongue across the flared ridge of his head, licking up the sticky fluid dripping from the very tip. She went down on him again, squeezing tighter with her hand gripped around the base. His moans were getting more strained, getting _louder_ every time she took him in as deep as she could and pulled away, all up until he slammed a fist against the door and exploded in her mouth with a stifled yell.

He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled away from her when she swallowed and kept on going. “S-sorry,” he breathed out, sliding down against the door until he landed on his ass. “That was… too good…” He was sweaty and breathing hard. She just smirked, satisfied with herself, pulling off his boots and finally taking off all of his clothing with no resistance on his part. Then she wordlessly lead him back to bed.

He turned her around and kissed her, pressing his tongue up against hers, and kept kissing her as he laid her down on her back across the bed, just at the edge of the mattress. He was already hard again, _now that was **fun**_ , and she reached out and stroked him but he jerked back slightly. “Not yet,” he laughed softly, placing her hand back on the bed. He kissed down her neck, seemingly encouraged by the soft little gasps she made. He moved further down, hesitantly resting his fingers around her breast, then squeezed, flicking a tongue across her hardened nipple.

“Mmm, yesss,” she moaned, weaving her fingers through his hair, scoring lightly down his scalp and neck with her nails, causing him to shiver. He kissed down her stomach, and went further down still until he was on his knees between her legs, which Marinette was only happy to encourage. He lifted her hips a little, bringing her thighs over his shoulders and decided to pay her back for teasing him in kind, his mouth pressed against her inner thigh and ghosting his lips across everything but her pussy. She laughed.

He stuck his tongue deep in her.

“Ah!” She raised herself up further to get his tongue in even deeper. “God, yes, Silen–” He pulled away after lapping her up. She… didn’t actually realize how wet she was until she felt his breath against her. It was both hot and cold at the same time. “Silencer?”

“Luka,” he said quietly, but she heard him clearly enough.

“H-huh?” she asked, a little dazed. He sucked on the sensitive little nub, flicking his tongue across it, and she cried out an “Oh god, yes, there!” He pulled away again, a little further this time.

“I want you screaming out my real name,” he said, voice dangerously low.

“Luka?” Marinette repeated. She saw his eyes darken at the mention and he dove his tongue back into her, tasted more of her juices, drank in more of her until she was dizzy. “Luk-aah!”

“Just like that,” he sighed. He went back to devouring her, switching to lavishing her clit with attention, drawing circles with his tongue around _her_ most sensitive part, then back to going as deep as he could with his tongue until she felt her blood rush to her core and she was screaming.

“God yes, _yes,_ aaah!” Her back arched and everything in her body was taut, her mind’s focus on the heat and the slick and her nerves lighting up bright as she came. She felt him holding her down as her body nearly writhed in the ecstasy, and he continued, her muscles tense and vibrating, aching now for something _more…_ “Luka, I need you,” she moaned, heady and nearly delirious.

He groaned and pulled his head back again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He buried his face in her thigh, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin until it left a mark. Marinette was still breathing a little ragged but the sounds escaping her mouth set him to get off his knees and do it again on her stomach and breasts. He stopped there and Marinette felt him shudder, his eyebrows furrowed in a wince. “I am so hard it hurts,” he breathed out in a soft chuckle. Her toes curled as she imagined feeling his length sliding in her, hard and hot and spreading her wide.

_Why the hell was she waiting?_ She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him in and rolling them over so she was on her knees straddling him again. “I want you to watch me fuck you, Luka.” She sat up on his thighs, gripping him upright and sliding along his underside until she reached the tip and sank down slowly on him, making sure his eyes were on her. He was most definitely watching and she saw the furrows in his eyebrows deepen as she sheathed him, fully seated. “Did you like that?” She felt him tense beneath her.

“I–” she wasn’t sure how his voice could break in the middle of a single syllable but that happened. He cleared his throat. “I did, yeah.” She couldn’t keep it serious and started laughing, especially since he was trying so hard to sound smooth. She bit her lip when she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. She leaned back, getting back into business and watching his frown quickly turn into wonder, supporting herself by putting her hands on his thighs as she moved, letting him reach out and hold onto her hips. She lifted herself up and came back down, feeling him fill her up so _full_ as she inched down, savoring the sensation. It wasn’t long before she moved faster, squeezing him as hard as she could on the way down to get him to moan as loudly as he did before.

It wasn’t long before he had started losing control. He gripped her hips tight and she saw him swallow hard. There were beads of sweat at his forehead and she was half starting to wonder if he was…

He pulled her down on him suddenly, an arm wrapped tight across her shoulders, pushing her hips hard against his with his other hand gripping her ass, his fingernails leaving marks into her skin as they dug into her flesh. “God, _fuck, I’m coming,_ ” he breathed out through gritted teeth, jaw clenched tight. She clenched her core harder in turn, setting her teeth at his neck and biting down, reveling in the way he groaned and spasmed inside of her. She could feel how hard and fast his pulse was on her lips. There was a deeply primal sort of satisfaction in all of this.

“Ugh,” he groaned in a much less sexy way. “ _Shit._ ” He brought his hand to his face to hide his embarrassment. She started giggling again before she could catch herself.

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I swear.” Actually she kinda was but it was over how powerful she felt bringing him to the brink that fast (honestly it was kind of flattering), and how stupidly _cute_ he was being.

“I’m– _we’re_ not done.” Before she could ask what that meant he rolled on top of her and kissed her, and to her surprise he _was_ still hard inside of her. He pulled out slowly and sank into her deep, going a steady rhythm. She hooked her feet together behind him over his back, making sure he didn’t dare pull out all the way. Their breathing grew rougher as they continued, tongues dancing together as they kissed. He dragged his lips from her mouth to her neck, to the sensitive spot behind her ear and she shivered and cried out beneath him. It felt _so good_ with him inside her, his weight on top of her, his heart beating as fast as hers.

_There it was,_ she could start to feel the tension down where they were joined, that hypersensitive tingle that told her that she was building up to something grand. She needed a bit more to push her to that peak… “Luka, harder, please – I’m so close,” she gasped out. He made a low, deep growl that left her tensing up in anticipation, then she held a hand above her head to brace against the headboard as she started to get driven into hard and fast. That was exactly what she needed. All of her senses rushed down her body to focus on his rock hard cock hitting her deep, stretching her open, so hot she was melting on him.

_There it was,_ it was her turn to come hard, and she did. “Aah, _Luka I’m coming–!_ ” She was stretched so taut and he was so much bigger than what she was used to but she felt herself tighten and collapse into a singular point, squeezing him with so much pressure that he was gasping for air. He kept pounding his cock into her over and over while she kept screaming out his name.

He came again with a reverent murmur right before he kissed her. _“God, Marinette, you’re so amazing.”_ She could feel his whole body turn rigid, felt his arms get threaded underneath her to hold her tight against him, and felt herself being flooded inside as he continued thrusting. But he was slowing down, falling back to his deep, languorous penetration.

God, they were both exhausted. She kissed up his neck, barely able to do anything else. She still had tiny little echos of her orgasm run through that made her shiver and him gasp as he was still inside her.

Maybe sometime in the morning they’d be able to figure out where to go from here. If she had the opportunity she would have heard him say she was the best thing to ever happen to him. She would have wondered about saying that she was his and had been for a while, and except for that whole villain business she was happy.

Except that Chat Noir had followed them. And was waiting outside.

And he was _pissed._

**Author's Note:**

> [Jellyfish launcher :p](https://www.reddit.com/r/funny/comments/l9pxbi/this_truck_has_a_jellyfish_launcher/)
> 
> I’d been imagining a little bit of [Divinity: Original Sins 2 elves](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/file/Divinity-Original-Sin-2/elf.png) for how Silencer/Luka’s built?
> 
> DEFO NSFW but I was also sorta thinking [BadDragon’s Elliot](https://bad-dragon.com/products/elliot) >_>
> 
> I kinda love that I switched the chill levels of Marinette and Luka. Luka’s the one with high anxiety around Marinette. Marinette just wants to kiss him (and more).


End file.
